Dark Ace the Mongoose
'BIO' Name: '''Drey the mongoose (name given by Therma) '''Experiment name: 500098 Species: mongoose/Vexian Age: 16 Type: Speed Home: Unknown Weapon: None Occupation: None/bounty hunter Love interests: 'none yet (cares for Hanna) 'Family Sister/experiment 500099: Grace the mongoose Brother/original: Thunder Punch the mongoose Adopted mother/experiment 500097: Therma 'Pesonality ect...' Nick name: Ace of Darkness which turned into Dark Ace Famous saying: "Leave me alone, or face my wrath!" Personality: Dark Ace is very anti-social and doesn't like Vumians. He pities any experiments made by Dr. Eco and wants every rejected Vexian to live on Vexia’s lost moon Genlo. He has a soft side for cute things but will always side with his true nature, which is his evil self. Dark Ace hates people getting in his plans and rather expose of them befor thaybecome a nusance. Dark Ace's hatred is mostly focused on Thunder Punch and Dr. Ecomori. 'Attire' ''Hedgehog look Dark Ace wears dark blue jeans and has a yellow gold ear ring. He has red rings like Thunder Punch. He has orange shoes with a red patch and has a green thunder bolt on it. Mongoose look He still wears blue jeans but his hair is more jagged and upright with highlights. His left arm has a tattoo and he has two yellow ear rings on his ears. 'Abilities and Skills' Dark Ace can copy every single move of Thunder Punch! He is actually the closest living creature on Vexia to match T.P's Mobian DNA. This means that he can use Chaos Control! He and Thunder Punch are the only people on Vexia to use the power of chaos. Dark Ace is the only creature on Vexia so far that can match Thunder Punch's speed and power. Dark Ace can turn his lower half into electricity like T.P and levitate. He also has copied T.P’s signature move and calls it Anti-Thunder Fist. Dark Ace also can turn pure black and use black lightning which renders Thunder Punch's yellow electricity attacks useless! He was literally made to out-best T.P in every way. 'History/Past' Dark Ace was the best known clone of T.P ever created by Dr. Eco . He was made in the Dr's secret moon base. This base is found in a pocket in time and space and ages more rapidly than Vexia itself and the only inhabitants are male and female clones of Thunder Punch and Dr. Eco's minion robots. When Dark Ace was made he was sent to a top training facility there that would make him into a cold hearted killer. This was failed due to Therma, a female green mongoose that was a so called "failed experiment". She stole Dark Ace as an Infant and raised him for 15 years, or 5 months in Vexian time. He loved her as a mother and was sad knowing that her whole existence, like his, is a clone off of some mongoose Dr.Eco has a problem with. When Dr. Eco found out where Dark Ace has been hidden all these years he put all his army's power towards getting him back! Therma put up a good fight but ended up "dying" at the hands of her creator. Dark Ace was full of shock and anger used chaos control, a move only Thunder Punch can use! He transported the moon in Vexia's orbit and destroyed Dr.Eco's army. He however lost most of his power and Dr Eco sent him to Vexia. He now wanders the planet trying to find a way home in order to save the other experiments. He blames The Dr. and Thunder Punch . Dark Ace quotes ''"It is your entire fault Thunder Punch for all these experiments and their meaningless lives; you know nothing about this and live your life to the fullest while creatures like me and Grace suffer!" 'Friends' Wing the Flying Squirrel Rachel Raccoon Kilam Saul 'Neutral associates' Mimi the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Malik the human Tails (other Dimension) Amy rose (other Dimension) Cream the rabbit (other Dimension) Blaze the cat (other Dimension) Silver The Hedgehog (other Dimension) 'Rivals' Dark Storm the porcupine Fire Arm the Hedgehog 'Foes/Villans' Dr. Eco Thunder Punch the mongoose Freddy the hedgehog Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light 'Gallery' ' Dark Ace new version.png Dark Ace new version (without letters).png Dark Ace the mongoose.jpg Dark Aces gone Mad!.jpg Dark ace-request.png Cartoon comic Dark Ace.jpg Thunder Punch racing Dark Ace.jpg Merry christmas by sovash.png Sketch27513133.jpg|Request made by Oneheart Ace of darkness WAIT WHAT no it's dark ace hahahahah.png|Awsome request pic by Alpha! Dark Storm out of control.png|Dark Ace's rampage Dark Ace in a shadow pose.png|Dark Ace sketch ' 'Dark Ace's Theam songs' ' ' 'Relationships' 'Fun Facts' Category:Sonic fan charicters Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Vexian Category:Netural